


Take It

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio and Prompto try their hand at Dom/sub. It goes...mostly okay.“Call me whatever feels right, I don't really care.”“Okay, pal,” Prompto said, starting to snicker again when Gladio just sighed.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request but I can't see these idiots doing D/s without at least a _little_ giggling. The prompt was for 'some kinky Promptio. Maybe a little D/s and Gladdy stuffing Prom's shirt in his mouth to keep him quiet?'
> 
> Enjoy!

“Noct and Iggy are in the next room,” Gladio said in a low voice, stripping his singlet over his head. “You know what that means, right?”

“It means I have to be quiet.” Already sprawled out naked on the bed, Prompto caught himself when Gladio gave him a stern look. “Sir.”

Silence passed between them for a moment, before Prompto burst out laughing and Gladio shook his head with a wry grin on his face.

“Yeah, let's skip that part,” Gladio said as Prompto calmed himself down, one hand clutching at his bare chest.

“I'm…” Prompto gasped, his shoulders still shaking. “I'm okay. Sorry dude, I just can't take that seriously.”

“Fair,” Gladio said, clearing his throat and shaking himself a little to get his head back into the game. “Call me whatever feels right, I don't really care.”

“Okay, pal,” Prompto said, starting to snicker again when Gladio just sighed. “Sorry, sorry, I'm back. I'll be quiet, Gladiolus.”

“Good,” Gladio said as he slipped back into the proper mindset. Despite the interruption, his cock hadn't softened at all, and Prompto was actually looking more comfortable than he had been.

The whole thing had been his idea, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be a little nervous about it.

“If you don't think you can be quiet, I'll give your mouth something else to do.” Prompto's eyes lit up at that, following Gladio's fingers as they flicked his pants open. 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Prompto said with a grin, his voice louder than it needed to be. Going to slip down to the floor, obviously expecting to be giving Gladio a blow job, he froze when Gladio pointedly cleared his threat.

“Did I tell you to move?” Gladio said, and Prompto sheepishly returned to lying on his back.

“No, Gladiolus.”

“Then don’t,” Gladio said, shoving his pants to the floor and stepping out of them. He'd put on a soft pair of track pants after getting out of the shower, and hadn't bothered with underwear; Prompto licked his lips at the sight of Gladio’s big, hard cock, the dark hair around it quickly growing back now that Gladio didn't have access to his frequent waxings.

He'd resorted to shaving his chest every day or so, but nowhere else was worth the effort. Either way, Prompto really didn't seem to mind.

“Stay there,” Gladio warned as he kneeled up on the bed. “I'm not hard enough to fuck you yet, so I want you to eat me out until I am.”

“Fucking shit,” Prompto breathed, licking his lips again. “Yes, Gladiolus.”

“Right answer,” Gladio said, kneeling over Prompto’s face and giving his dick a rough stroke. “We're not doing breathplay, so hit my thigh if you need air or want to stop.”

“Gotcha,” Prompto said as he shot Gladio a finger gun before wrapping both hands around Gladio's hairy, well-muscled thighs. It was a little-known fact that Gladio's tattoo went a little further down than expected, a few loose feathers trailing down the backs of his legs, and Prompto idly rubbed his thumb across one as his dick jumped. “Go for it.”

“Do a good job, or I won't fuck you at all,” Gladio warned, lowering himself until Prompto had to crane his neck a little to reach. Still holding his cock in one hand, Gladio cupped his heavy balls with the other and lightly rolled them in his fingers.

He exhaled sharply at the first touch of Prompto’s tongue to his asshole, lifting up just a little more so that Prompto would have to work a little harder. Still, it didn't take long until he was riding Prompto’s face, holding back groans as Prompto worked him over with sloppy lips and tongue.

He didn't need to look behind himself to confirm that Prompto was enjoying it as much as he was, even while both of his hands were wrapped around Gladio's thighs and therefore nowhere near his dick. He could hear and feel Prompto's muffled moaning, and it was hotter than it had any right to be.

“Good boy,” Gladio said, although he was fairly certain that what he heard afterwards was a muffled laugh rather than a moan. That was out, then.

“I'm almost ready to fuck you,” he said instead of calling Prompto out on his giggling. “I'm gonna make you mine and you'll be feeling it for weeks.”

Okay, that time it was definitely a needy moan that Prompto made underneath him, his tongue desperately trying to wriggle inside Gladio. The sensation of Prompto’s hot breath panting against his perineum and asshole had Gladio feeling like he was going to come, and so he easily pulled himself away from Prompto's clutching hands to kneel up over him again.

Prompto’s mouth was shiny with spit, and he whined at being denied the chance to continue.

“Shhh,” Gladio soothed, moving so that he was at Prompto’s side and leaning down to leave a trail of bites along his neck and shoulder. “Get on your knees, hands on the bed head.”

“Yes,” Prompto panted, his skin flushed and his cock bouncing between his legs as he rushed to obey. Gladio couldn't resist the urge to lay a light swat across the meat of Prompto’s ass, making him jump and squeal.

“What'd I say about being quiet?” Gladio growled, doing it once more for good measure. Although Prompto was quieter this time, he was still a bit too loud, and Gladio grinned to himself as he remembered what Prompto had told him he was interested in trying.

“Unless you want them to hear me fucking you, of course. Do you want them to hear the beautiful sounds you make when you're on my cock? Do you want them to be envious?”

“No, Gladiolus,” Prompto gasped. “I'm only yours.”

“Good,” Gladio said, running his hand over where he'd struck Prompto’s ass.

Glancing around the room, Gladio's eyes landed on Prompto's discarded T-shirt, and he swooped down to pick it up. The material was a little sweaty but not too dirty, and so Gladio didn't feel bad as he balled up one corner. “Open wide, then.”

“Huh?” Prompto asked as Gladio kneeled behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and using the other to hold the balled up material in front of Prompto's mouth. When he made no move to turn away, and instead opened his mouth wide, Gladio hummed his approval and shoved the shirt inside Prompto’s mouth.

Most of it was hanging freely in front of him, but there was enough in his mouth to keep him quiet. “If you want me to slow down, let go of the headboard with one hand. If you want me to stop, let go with both.”

For a moment, Gladio was worried when Prompto immediately let go with one hand, but it was only to give him a thumbs up before Prompto fixed it back to the bed head with an iron grip.

“I'm gonna leave you tight,” Gladio said as he released Prompto in favour of slicking up his hand. He wasn't going to make it hurt, of course, but he'd long since learned what Prompto could and couldn't take.

And Prompto was really fucking good at taking his dick.

“Two fingers should do it,” Gladio continued, rubbing lube around Prompto’s ass before slipping both straight inside him. They'd fooled around enough in the shower that Prompto was already open and waiting for him, although it was still going to take some work to get Gladio’s cock into him.

He wasn't wasting any time as he finished slicking Prompto up, Prompto moaning into his shirt and swaying his ass a little as he tried to encourage Gladio to just hurry up and fuck him. Gladio was happy to take that invitation, his hips already flexing even as he just lightly rubbed some lube over his cock.

“Hope you're ready,” Gladio growled, leaning forward to speak directly into Prompto’s ear. He only got muffled sounds of encouragement back, and he laughed quietly.

“When aren't you ready,” he said, more to himself than Prompto. Leaning back, he knocked Prompto’s knees a little further apart before rubbing the head of his cock against Prompto’s hole, making them both groan.

“I'm gonna leave you so full you're leaking,” he said, still teasing Prompto’s hole. “Would you like that?”

Nodding frantically, Prompto tried to say something that was lost behind his gag. Taking that as encouragement, Gladio slipped just the head of his cock inside Prompto.

“‘M gonna breed you,” Gladio said, although he almost bit his tongue when Prompto froze and very slowly shook his head, a quiet snort escaping him.

“I'm gonna fuck you until your legs shake for hours,” he tried again, only relaxing when Prompto moaned and pushed back against him. 

He really was learning a lot about Prompto then and there.

Although he would usually deny a sub who tried to take him further in, Gladio was feeling apologetic enough that he let Prompto do as he would. He still made sure that Prompto was doing all the work, though, not moving an inch until Prompto’s ass was pressed against him.

“Better hold tight,” Gladio said, grabbing Prompto’s hips and pushing him forward and off his dick, before thrusting his hips and burying himself into that tight heat again. Prompto was white knuckled around the headboard as he was fucked silly, and he was babbling helplessly into his gag with every powerful thrust.

Prompto felt perfect around him, slick and yet tight enough to have Gladio's balls quickly tightening up towards his body. He was determined not come first, though, and he wrapped one hand around the leaking hardness of Prompto’s cock.

“Come in my hand,” Gladio ordered, growling and slapping Prompto’s ass when he didn't. “I said, come.”

Leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Prompto’s shoulder, Gladio grinned into Prompto’s skin as hot wetness splattered into his hand.

“Good,” Gladio said, fucking Prompto through the shaking orgasm. “Now clean it up,”

Pulling the shirt from Prompto’s mouth with his dirty hand, Gladio groaned when Prompto’s tongue immediately slipped out to lick at his fingers, Prompto eagerly cleaning his own come from Gladio’s skin.

Shoving three dirty fingers into Prompto's mouth to keep him quiet, Gladio focused on holding back his own orgasm. Prompto loved to be pushed to the point of overstimulation, and he wasn't quite there yet.

Prompto's hands remained fastened to the headboard, but Gladio made sure to listen carefully for the subtle changes in Prompto's muffled groans. They would start to become sobs soon enough, and it was then that Gladio would be able to let himself go.

“Do you want my come deep in you?” Gladio asked, feeling Prompto nod where his fingers were still in Prompto’s mouth. “Well, I'll only give it to you if you're good.”

Whining, Prompto began to suck on his fingers, his tongue laving over them as if they were actually Gladio’s cock. It was getting hard for Gladio to hold back, but Prompto wasn't quite there yet.

And then he let out a long, shuddering sob from around Gladio's fingers, and Gladio sighed in relief as he shoved himself as deep inside Prompto as he could.

Holding himself back meant that his eventual orgasm hit extra hard, Gladio helplessly sprawling himself across Prompto’s sweaty back as his hips worked through his orgasm. The extra weight made Prompto’s legs give up, and he let out a muffled squeak as Gladio roughly turned them both to the side to avoid crushing him.

Panting hard, Gladio let his softening dick and his come slip out of Prompto, flopping over onto his back and blinking at the ceiling.

“What’d you think?” Gladio said as they both came down, tugging his fingers out of Prompto’s mouth and pulling him down to rest against Gladio’s broad, sweaty chest.

“Maybe tone down the weird dirty talk a little next time,” Prompto said with a cheeky grin, although he still sounded a little awestruck. “Good first effort, though.”

Whatever Gladio was going to say was lost as Prompto held up a hand for a high five, Gladio instead just laughing helplessly as he obliged with his clean hand.

Prompto was never going to be a perfectly behaved sub, but Gladio wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

“I think they're finally done,” Noctis said, the look in his eyes faraway and haunted.

“I fucking well hope so,” Ignis said, shuddering at the thought of how hard the bed had been hitting the shared wall between their rooms. If there was damage to be paid for, Gladio and Prompto would be handling the fundraising by themselves.

The useless animals.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
